Well, These Things Happen THE PREQUEL
by JindyUsagiShindou
Summary: We all know something happened to Dipper even before Gideon accidentally used that spell. But what? Mentions RobbieXDipper and a twist on why the twins are REALLY in Gravity Falls.


**Hey everyone! Well, when I reading reviews, I saw a lot of you noticed the fact I had included Dipper's crush on Robbie. I thought I would expand that and give a full backstory XD. Set directly before _The Inconviencing._**

**I do not own Gravity Falls, and I never will. Unfortunately.**

**(Also, I may or may not have changed the wording of the episode)**

**Read and Review!**

**PART 1:**

_Mabel paused. "Wait a minute, Dipper, why did you try to pretend to have a crush on Wendy?"_

_"Probably to hide his crush on her boyfriend..." Grunkle Stan muttered._

_"I-I DIDN'T HAVE A C-CRUSH ON ROBBIE!" Dipper stammered._

Nobody was supposed to find that out. _How did he know? _The boy wondered, staring at the ceiling.

It all started one night in Gravity Falls, when Mabel decided to become the typical boy-crazy teenage girl.

"Dipper!" she yelled. "I got TONS of new posters for our room!"

Dipper walked over to look at the posters Mabel was proudly taping up. Instantly he was shocked. There were posters of boy band idols. Vampires and werewolves (from some movie teen girls were crazy about). And just random 'attractive' celebrities.

And they ALL were shirtless.

"Um... Mabel... I d-don't think these kind of posters will... w-work for out room." he stammered.

"Oh, nonsense, Dipper! See, I know you like mysteries, so I put all the vampires and werewolves by YOUR bed!" she said cheerfully.

"No.. I mean that these are all posters of... shirtless guys."

"And... what?"

"And I'm a guy." Dipper was flustered. "So shouldn't I not have to look at posters of shirtless guys day and night?"

"Oh." Mabel realized. "You want posters of girls... right?"

"Well, I'm not obsessed like you yet.. so not right now."

Mabel turned out the light and flopped onto the girly pink bed. "Most of the guys in our old school had girlfriends, how come you don't?" "I don't know." he thought out loud. "I guess I'm just not into girls yet."

Dipper had to wonder why HE wasn't girl-crazy like other teenage boys were. Maybe it was because he was too into his mysteries. He picked up his flashlight and tried to grab a mystery book to read, when all of a sudden it slipped. The light shone on one of Mabel's posters. Looking at the poster, he blushed. His face turned completely red and hot looking at the shirtless supernatural character. He had such nice abs...

_What is going on here?!_ he thought. He couldn't take his eyes away. Maybe he didn't like girls that way-

"No Dipper! Snap out of it! You like girls! You like GIRLS." he yelled at himself silently. As he went to sleep, he knew that no-one could ever find out.

And then he had an idea. What if he PRETENDED to have a crush on a girl, so no-one would question anything! But who? He couldn't think of anyone at first, when all of a sudden he remembered that nice girl who worked the Mystery Shack, Wendy.

He would have a crush on Wendy. Why shouldn't he? She was pretty and fun and cool. But he just... didn't. Of course, like his detectives in the books, he could be a pretty good actor.

Dipper tossed over in his bed, thinking over his plan. So it was settled. He would have a crush on her, and everything would be ok.

He fluttered his eyes shut and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

OK, _maybe _there were a few flaws in his plan.

Dipper awoke late the next morning, having a fuzzy idea of what exactly happened last night. He just couldn't seem to remember. Until he looked around his room and saw all the shirtless men on the posters. _Oh right... NOW I remember. _he thought while walking down the stairs to the kitchen. _Remember, you have a crush on Wendy. YOU have a CRUSH on WENDY. _

"Morning Dipper!" Mabel exclaimed while pouring a bowl of cereal. "How did you sleep? You overslept!"

"Overslept? Mabel, it's SUMMER." Dipper said. He sat down in a vacant chair and rested his head on the table.

"Well, whatever. Who knows? We might do something fun today!"

"Doubt it."

* * *

After breakfast, they both got dressed and went downstairs to work in the shop. It was late afternoon when Dipper realized he was going to have to put his plan in full action. He was reading his special book for uncovering all of Gravity Falls's mysteries, when a page caught his eye. "Hey Mabel, do you believe in ghosts?" he asked, curious as to whether Mabel would have an opinion on it or not.

"I believe you're a big dork!" Mabel laughed, spinning on top of a plastic globe. Dipper used his pencil to stop the globe and toss her off. He knew she wouldn't have cared about his question.

Just then, Grunkle Stan walked in. "Soos, Wendy!" he called.

"Sup, Mister Pines?" Soos ran up to the counter.

"I'm heading out. You two are gonna wash the bathrooms, right?" Simultaneously, they said two very different answers.

"Yes sir!" Soos answered.

"Absolutely not." Wendy stated.

"Haha! You stay out of trouble," he glared at them, closing the door as he left.

Wendy smiled and went to the back of the store. "Hey guys! What's this?" she said, pulling away a conspicuous curtain. "Secret ladder to the roof?"

Soos interjected. "Uh... I don't think Mr. Pines would like that..."

She laughed, disregarding his concern for the boss. "Does it matter?"

"Can we actually go up there?" Dipper asked, eager to explore.

"Sure we can! Roof time! Roof time!" Wendy climbed up the rickety ladder, and Mabel and Dipper followed suit.

Up on the roof, there was a lawn chair, a cooler, and a huge umbrella. The twins were pleasantly surprised. "Did you put all this stuff up here?" Dipper wondered, looking around the small space.

"I may or may not sneak up here during work, all the time, everyday." she rambled.

Wendy picked up a pinecone from a plastic bucket she kept around and tossed it at paper target on a nearby totem pole. As expected, it hit the bullseye. "Yessssss!" She pumped her fist in the air. Dipper and Mabel glanced at eachother, then they proceeded to grab the pinecones and play Wendy's game. Mabel, being the more athletic of the two, did a relatively good job.

Dipper on the other hand, accidentally sounded the car alarm.

"Whoops..." he said nervously. He always thought his lack of athletic abilities was embarrassing.

Wendy, however, broke out into a grin. "Nice one!" she commented, and held up her hand for a high five. He didn't notice at first, being too lost in thought to care. _Everything's going according to plan. This is believable. She doesn't hate me. We're still friends. _

"C'mon man, don't leave me hanging!"

He snapped out of his train of thought and high fived her back. Suddenly, a car horn sounded.

"Hey, Wendy, you coming?" the driver yelled.

"Oh, hey, it's my friends!" she smiled. "You guys aren't gonna tell Stan about this, are you?"

"Of course not Wendy!" Dipper assured her. He zipped his lips for confirmation. She repeated the gesture, and made her way off the roof by jumping from the trees. "Bye!" he waved to her as they departed. As soon as they were out of sight, he breathed a sigh of relief.

Mabel broke out into a grin. "Uh oh! Somebody's in LOVE!" she sing-songed. She was the more gullible one, and seemed to be falling for his act.

Dipper played along, so as to not lead her in any other direction. "Wh-What are you talking about?" he pretending to stammer."

"And to think, I thought you were NEVER going to get interested in girls! You and Wendy will be so cute!" she danced around.

"Yeah, right." he rolled his eyes, laughing. "I just think Wendy's cool, okay? It's not like I stay awake at night THINKING about her."

"You did last night! You never went to sleep! You MUST have been thinking about Wendy!"

_Not exactly._

* * *

The next day was going even better. Mabel still hadn't figured it out, and Wendy couldn't have cared less.

"RANDOM DANCE PARTY FOR NO REASON!" Mabel yelled, prancing around to some idiotic boy band song.

"You go, Mabel!" Wendy giggled. He continued to document things on his clipboard. "Hey, Dipper, you NEED to get in on this!" she danced happily.

"I DON'T dance." he glared. Hopefully nobody would mention his lamb cos-

"YEAH, you dance, Dipper!" Mabel teased. She leaned over to Wendy to tell her the 'juicy deets' "Mom used to make him dress up in a lamb costume and make him do... get this... THE LAMBY LAMB DANCE" They burst out into giggles.

Dipper blushed. "Now is NOT THE TIME to talk about the Lamby Lamb dance!"

"He would prance around and sing a song about grazing! There's little ears and a tail.. omigosh it's so CUTE! He doesn't tell anyone, but he STILL owns a lamb costume, and he'll dance around to Babba in it!" she laughed even harder. "He's like one of those shota ukes in my manga!" She paused. "Wait a minute... you ARE a lot like them... Dipper, is there something-"

Wendy's phone beeped, interrupting Mabel. "Oh, would you look and that. QUITTING TIME! The gang is waiting!" Dipper panicked. If Wendy wasn't here, Mabel would continue to ask him questions, which would lead to the fact that he read her BL manga, which would eventually lead to his secret.

_Gotta think quickly... _ "Wait! How about... I come with you, Wendy?"

She eyed him suspiciously. "Um, I don't know, my friends are PRETTY intense... how old did you say you were?"

"Uh... THIRTEEN! We're technically teens!" He hoped she would say yes.

Wendy grinned. "Alright, I like your Moxy, kid. Meet me outside when you're ready." She swiftly exited, leaving the shabby screen door open.

Mabel looked at Dipper, annoyed. "We're thirteen? Since WHEN? Is this a leap year?"

"Come ON, Mabel. This is our chance to hang out with the cool kids!" he argued. walking out of the shack.

"I KNEW it! You looooove her!" Mabel taunted. She had her doubts though. It didn't seem like anything in the romance books, which sucked, because she WANTED to play matchmaker.

Dipper was really starting to get annoyed of her stupid taunting. Was this what it was like when he teased Mabel about her "boyfriends".

* * *

He didn't know what he was expecting with the teenagers, just maybe people a bit more... MATURE. He apparently interrupted a game of... something, he wasn't quite sure what, except it involved throwing jelly beans at some chubby guy.

But then, Dipper saw HIM.

He was a emo, dark-haired pale kid with an oversized hoodie. He had cool black eyes that reminded Dipper of a moonlit night. Grunkle Stan would've called him "a nasty goth delinquent", but Dipper was entranced by the mysterious vibe surrounding the teen. He looked up at Dipper and smilied slightly. Dipper swore he felt his heart melt.

As soon as Wendy came, they stopped to greet her. 'Hey Wendy!" "These are my pals from work, Mabel and Dipper," She lazily introduced them.

"I chewed my gum so it looks like a brain!" Mabel showed everybody her gum 'masterpiece'. Dipper was pissed at Mabel. He really didn't need her ruining his night. Or embarrassing him in front of that mysterious stranger.

"She's not one for first impressions, unlike this guy!" He pointed at himself nervously. Nobody laughed. "This guy..." he tried to save face.

"So like, are you babysitting or what?" the mystery teen asked Wendy.

"Come on Robbie," she rolled her eyes.

Dipper had been too distracted by the guy's remark to listen to Wendy say his name.

_I didn't catch his name! UGH._

The mystery teen paused. "Ok, maybe not the boy, but you've GOT to be babysitting that girl."

_He took back what he said. He thinks I'm a teen. He almost complimented me._

"Anyways," Wendy cleared her throat, sensing the awkward silence. "This is Nate. And that's Lee. They're always together, if you know what I mean-"

"Hey," they both waved to the twins, ignoring Wendy's intuition.

Next, she pointed at a girl with a short haircut and a cell phone. "This is Tambry. Don't expect her to leave her cell phone for anything."

"Sup." she commented, clearly not caring.

Wendy walked over to the chubby kid from earlier. "This is Thompson, who once ate a runover waffle for 50 cents!" she snickered.

"Don't tell them that!" he whined.

Wendy pointed at the mysterious teen. "And that is Robbie."

_Robbie. His name is Robbie._

"Yeah," Robbie said. "I'M the guy who spray painted the water tower." He smirked at Dipper, and then winked.

_Was he bragging to me? Was he trying to show off how cool and rebellious he was?_

_I've got to think of something cool to say..._

"O-Oh," he stammered. "You mean the big muffin?"

That wasn't the response he was looking for. The gang started to laugh. Robbie looked slightly mad.

_DID I SAY THE WRONG THING? _Dipper thought frantically.

"It kinda DOES look like a muffin," Lee laughed. Robbie glared at Dipper, but got over it quickly.

_Ok, he can't be TOO mad._

"Let's LEAVE everybody! Big plans tonight!" Wendy ran to the car. Everybody forgot about the whole 'muffin' thing and made their way into Thompson's borrowed means of transportation.

Dipper tried to sit in the front next to the driver's seat, where he always sat, when suddenly Robbie put his hand on Dipper's shoulder and bent down. Dipper blushed at his touch.

"Sorry kid, I ride shotgun, alright?" Robbie slightly shoved him when letting go, but Dipper didn't even notice.

He crawled in the back with Mabel, who was really suspicious. Why did her brother act so strange around this 'Robbie' guy? Secretly, she had already guessed the answer, but she didn't want to bring it up. She remembered hearing a conversation between their parents before they sent them away.

_Mabel sauntered into the living room, feeling great that she had just finished a new kitty sweater. She was going to reward herself with a candy bar, when she heard a hushed conversation between her parents. She leaned next to the archway and listened._

_"Honey, don't you ever worry about Dipper? He's nearly a teenager, and he hasn't even expressed the slightest interest in girls. I'm starting to fear he might be-"_

_"Yes, I know." her dad's voice rang clear. "No son of mine will be one of those faggots."_

_"What should we do?" her mom paced back and forth. "We need to get him away from all this... female INFLUENCE. You know how Mabel is already occupied with boys, and I let her watch all those girly movies..."_

_"Maybe he needs a man to knock some sense into him!" Mr. Pines yelled. "My uncle Stan would be perfect! He's tough and manly, lives near the wilderness, it will be perfect! Dipper will be a perfect, good, straight boy!"_

_"But what if Mabel finds out! We can't just send ONE of them away! They'll miss eachother so much!"_

_There was silence for a second. "We COULD send both of them there, away for the summer. Mabel can't influence him too much over there."_

_"But what if it doesn't work-"_

_"If it doesn't work I'll kick the homo out for good!" he kicked the chair._

_Mabel held back tears. This is DIPPER they were talking about. Her brother, her best friend. They were going to treat him like garbage just because of who he liked._

_She tried to block that memory out. But everything had changed._

* * *

"Mabel, is there something wrong?" Dipper asked her, snapping her out of her flashback.

"Oh, nothing." She sighed. The crush on Wendy was probably just a sham.

He smiled at her. "Great! But, please don't embarrass me tonight!" he whispered. She returned the grin.

"I totally will. In front of Wendy. Which you'll HATE."

They both knew something would be very different tonight. But for now, they would just enjoy the fun.


End file.
